It is often necessary to line the walls of ore delivery chutes and similar material delivery structures with wear-resistant plates to reduce damage and down time for the delivery structures due to the abrasive action of rocky ore and the like as it passes through the structure. Liner plates can be made of many materials including mild steel covered on the exposed side with a hard, durable material such as chromium carbide. Fasteners such as bolts or studs are typically used to hold the plates against the surfaces to be protected.